


[Podfic] the technology is neutral

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1980's Gay Cinema Scene, Angst with a Happy Ending, English Accent, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soundcloud, this is Michael Sheen's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: “Stand up?” he echoed, incredulous but too undone by sensation to express the full force of his disbelief. “I can barely even remember my own name after that, and you want me to stand up?”“Your name is Anthony J Crowley, apparently, although you never did tell me what the J stood for so I can’t help you there,” he said, not hiding his smile. “Do stand up, I promise you’ll like it.”





	[Podfic] the technology is neutral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the technology is neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806460) by [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman). 

> Many thanks to Deputychairman for permission to podfic this sizzling fic!  
They put the blame squarely on Michael Sheen's shoulders for suggesting that Az and Cro would definitely frequent the Scala cinema back in the day. The Scala was well known for it's showings of gay films all the night long!
> 
> Music: Love Connection by Chris Blackwell (Chosen for the likelihood of its being the kind of music that might be in the films they were watching!)


End file.
